Code Lyoko: Xana attacks again
by TheLoveOfAnime
Summary: The guys and girls get some time off. Will they enjoy it? Or will they have to respond to another attack?
1. Chapter 1

It was morning as a alarm went off. A hand slammed onto the off button, turning it off for the day. Odd would wipe his face in tiredness before getting up on his feet, throwing his pillow onto Ulrich's face.

"Wake up!" He yelled as Ulrich gotten up. "That hurts, Odd." He said as they gotten dressed. It was a peaceful day, since they'll be visiting Aelita, Yumi and Jeremie at the school yard to plan what they should do before another attack from Xana comes.

An hour later, the other Lyoko warriors would appear besides Odd would appear at the school yard. "Odd, what took you so long?" Aelita said, as Odd was munching on a apple arriving at the yard a few minutes later. "Oh sorry, I was clearing out the food." He would laugh as he threw the core out.

"All you could think about is food, do you?" Unlrich would sigh, before he would faced Aelita. "We were talking about what we should do today. We were planing to go to the beach, since it's a nice day to go. Yumi's father is dropping us off at one."

"We were waiting on you for ten minutes, since it wont be the same without you today." Yumi sighed as she shook her head. "But we've got spare clothes for everyone for the beach." Aelita smiled happily. "Me and Yumi brought them for you all."

About an half an hour later, Yumi's father dropped everyone off at a beach. "Thank you, father." Yumi said as she closed the door. It was a peaceful and hot day. It was perfect for going to the beach. "Now it's time to go change and enjoy the water!" Odd yelled as he jumped out the car, grabbing the beach clothes that Yumi and Aelita had brought with them. He would then run off to the nearby changing spot. "I'll go with him. I hope he doesn't mess any stuff here." Ulrich said as he gotten his beach clothes as Jeremie did the same. "We'll meet you later, okay?" Yumi and Aelita would agree, planning to meet at the spot later on. "At least Xana isn't planning any evil plans today. This will be the perfect week without an attack from X.A.N.A." Odd had said as he was in the changing room with Ulrich and Jeremy. "I agree, Odd. At least I can be with Aelita for now." Jeremy would say to him. After a while, all the friends met up in the spot. 

**A/N: Even though this chapter is short, what are your ideas of what X.A.N.X should do to ruin their nice day? It'll be nice to hear what you guys will tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was bright as Aelita and Jeremy stayed on the sand, with them trying to make a sand castle together as they enjoyed having fun. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi went to the water to have fun. It was quite peaceful since they haven't had a attack in a while.

The boys started to swim, splash and play around in the water as they enjoyed it. They didn't notice the waves starting to get harder by the minute.

"Hey, it seems like the water is is getting hard?" Odd had said, getting worried as the waves started to push them toward the open waters, giving them a hard them from reaching the shore where Aelita and Jeremy are at. It was going to be harder as they were swimming before they would reach the shores, unknown to them a shark was slowly, but surely arriving at where they were in the water.

* * *

Back at Jeremy and Aelita, they were busy creating the sand castle near the water as the waves started to reach them. It was a minute later when a bigger wave started to come up and take Jeremy and Aelita by shock. He held Aelita close as the wave started to go back down, Aelita coughing as a bit water and sand gotten into her mouth.

"Yuck, this is what it tastes like, Jeremy? I don't like the taste of water and sand.." Aelita had coughed out a minute later as she settled down. She had never really tasted the sand or water from the ocean before.

"I guess so. But at least we weren't pulled in. We should wait for the others on the broad walk and away from the waves. I don't want you to get sucked in." Jeremy had told her, a worry face appearing as he got up with the soaked bag, grabbing Aelita's hands as they went away from the ground the waves where they were hit at.

* * *

Back at the boy's location, Odd was swimming hard as Ulrich and Yumi were near him with difficulty as the waves nearly pulled them down. A few seconds later when something brushing against Odd's foot made him worry. "Guys, I think I felt something." He said with worry to them. "It's possibly a rock or something." Ulrich mentioned as they continued to swim. A moment later a shark came where Odd was just at, teeth showing as Odd pointed at the shark. "Guys! Let's go before he tears us apart!" He said with concern as they swim harder against the hard waves and the threat of being teared away from the shark. The shark started to come closer as they started feel the sand under their sand. A split scone later, the shark quickly bit Odd's leg, leaving a shark tooth in his leg. Lucky for him, there wasn't that much water for the shark for it to continue bitting.

"Ahh!" Odd held his bitten leg as Yumi helped him close. "Ulrich, get Jeremy and Aelita. I think the shark had X.A.N.A's mark on his eyes. Get them to the factory." Odd mentioned at him. Yumi would help him walk to the board walk as they took their time to where the others were at. "Jeremy, Aelita, we have to get back to the factory, I think there's an attack from X.A.N.A. I believe it's trying to control the shark and possibly make the waves harder for the people for the shark to attack anyone at will. " Ulrich had mentioned quickly as Yumi and Odd arrived as Ulrich finished talking.

"God! Is that what happened?!" Jeremy had said as he looked at the wound the shark had given Odd, pulling the tooth out the leg. "Oww! Still a fresh wound, guys."He said as Jeremy quickly placed a part of a shirt around the wound to make it stop bleeding. "Yumi, take care of him." Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita ran to have a chance before any more people were bitten or sucked away in the ocean.

**A/N: Guys and girls, how should three of them get to the factory? And which sector should they arrive to stop the tower? Should there be like three towers in a sector to give Aelita a hard time to choose? You chose. And should there be a army of whatever monsters you want? You pick those since I wish to hear all replies. The more replies and ideas to this, the more I write for all my Code Lyoko fans in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Yumi and Odd behind at the beach, Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita would arrive at the road as they came to a halt. Jeremy waved his hands as he tried to get a taxi flagged down. "Hey! Taxi! Taxi!" He yelled out as cars passed them, not a taxi to be seen yet. A few minutes later a taxi stopped as Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita entered into the taxi.

"Can you take us to Kadic Academy, please?" Aelita said to the driver. "We're in a rush, by the way." The driver nodded as he would start to drive to the school. It would be an hour or so before they would arrive at the place. Jeremy quickly paid the taxi driver with thirty dollars, which was lucky to have stayed dried being in the soaked in water after the bag was soaked. The kids quickly exited out the taxi as they rushed to the factory.

Twenty minutes later they would arrive at the factory as Jeremy pushed the button in the elevator, sending them down the levels to the supercomputer. "Get into the scanner. I bet they have an army of monsters at one of the sectors." He said as Ulrich and Aelita went down the to the scanner room.

Aelita got into one of the scanners as Jeremy picked out her ID card. "Scanning Aelita." He said as he pressed a button, sending her to the desert sector. Ulrich would then enter the next scanner as Jeremy chosen his ID card. "Scanning Ulrich." Ulrich was then sent to the same sector as he land. "Ulrich, Aelita. The tower is due north. There's around at least ten Krabs guarding the tower." He pressed more buttons as the Overbike and the Overwing was virtualized near them. "Get to the towers before the people at the beach are attacked." Ulruch and Aelita got on the vehicles that were sent to them. Minutes later, Ulrich and Aelita would arrive near the location of the tower, near the tower was ten Krabs, most of them were in front of them, blocking them from entering the front.

* * *

Back at Odd and Yumi, they had arrived at a nearby hospital as Odd was being wheeled in the hospital, his leg slightly bandaged. Yumi had to wait out in the waiting room as Odd was being sent to get his leg stitched up. It was about ten minutes after they had split up with the others. Yumi promised to stay by his side in the hospital. Odd was lucky the bite to his leg was not bad enough to stop working.

* * *

"Aelita, please stay here for a minute. I'll try to destroy a few and distract them, I want you to go behind them and enter there." He said to her before he started the Overbike once more and driving toward the tower. The Krabs spotted him as he was driving toward him, lasers starting to come to him, fired by the Krabs as Ulrich dodged them. He jumped from his bike as few of the lasers hit the side of the bike. He took out his saber as he was coming down at the Krab in front of him "Impact!" He yelled as he hit the eye on top of it's eye. It blow into pieces as Ulrich landed. He blocked off the lasers as Aelita had taken the distraction that Ulrich gave her to enter the tower. Ulrich quickly jumped as he slashed the eye of the monster, making it blow up in pieces as well.

Aelita entered the tower. She would do a backflip as she went to the center, placing her hand down, a program popping up, reading, "Code Lyoko." Back to Ulrich, he was trying to block the lasers that were being fired by the Krabs, only having to kill two of the ten of them. He went blocked one of the lasers fired by the Krab before jumping and slashing it's eye, getting hit by two Krabs's charged lasers as he landed on the ground. He had about twenty life points left as Aelita had entered into the tower.

Back in real life with Jeremy, he pressed a button. "Back to the past." A bright flash came everywhere as it spread around.

It would be the same day as it had been, the peaceful, nice day that the Lyoko warriors would plan to take to the beach. "I'm a bit glad we managed to get this over with, at least without serious problems." Ulrich had said to himself after sometime being woken up by an alarm in there room. Odd would nod in agreement with him. "I'm glad I wasn't affected by the shark, I'd worry I'd bleed out." He chucked lightly as he went the out the room, heading to the bathroom with his different clothes. He didn't known his teeth becoming a bit like shark teeth.

Ulrich would leave the room to visit Jeremy and Aelita, who was in Jeremy's room when he arrived inside. "Hey guys. What's up?" Ulrich would say as he sat down, staring at Jeremy and Aelita. "I'm worried about Odd. What if he was affected by X.A.N.A? I'm sure it has another plan in motion soon enough. I'm just worried, overall." He would mention as he faced to Ulrich. "But let's stay here today, instead of going to the beach. We need to figure out what we're going to do next." Jeremy mentioned as he rubbed his face, stressed out.

A/N: What do you think Odd's powers should be in the next chapter? I'm thinking of having the next chapter about him and what is happening in his body after what happened with getting bit by the shark. What should X.A.N.A's plan be? And should Aelita affected by something to? Since she is needed to stop the towers, X.A.N.A should at least do something about her in it's next plan. Well, it's up to you. I need Odd's real life powers. And what should be X.A.N.A's next plan against Aelita or the whole team.


	4. Chapter 4

As Odd was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Ulrich would arrive there shortly after he left the room that Jeremy and Aelita was in. He had wanted to check up on him to see if X.A.N.A had changed him or not after hearing Jeremy's concerns.

"Hey Odd." Ulrich said as he entered the bathroom that Odd was in. "How are you holding up?" He asked him as he started to brush his teeth. "Oh, just fine, I guess. I'm lucky I didn't get mauled by that shark then." Odd placed his toothbrush down. After sometime, Ulrich left the bathroom to had back to his dorm room. He found nothing wrong in Odd or so he had thought. As Odd was left alone in the bathroom, the water was still pouring down the sink as he moved his right hand a bit, the water shifting shifting along as his right hand was moved. "What the?" He said to himself as he raised his hands, the water flowing up as his hands was raised up. "I wonder if X.A.N.A affected me somehow? Maybe." He shook his head as he left the bathroom shortly after. He had thought it was strange that he could move the water, so he agreed to keep it to himself.

* * *

Odd, Ulrich and the other Lyoko Warriors besides Yumi, whom decided to stay home and take care of her brother due to her parents going out. The others had agreed to go to the pool room, which was open to the students if they wanted to use it and cool down anytime they wished. Sometime later, they all arrived at the Pool Area, all prepared to play around and have some fun. They agreed on coming here than going to the beach.

"I'm glad they allowed us to be here on the weekends." Odd said to Jeremy, before Odd would jump into the pool, laughing happily. "I agree, Odd, at least we don't have to worry about sharks here." Aelita mentioned as she happily nodded. Odd would then splash Aelita as he began to swim around. "Come on in, princess. Jeremy and Ulrich you too!" Aelita would jump into the pool, making a splash as Jeremy and Ulrich would join her. "so, how do you enjoy the water. Aelita?" Jeremy would ask her, knowing she haven't been in a pool much lately. "Pretty cold. I guess." She said as she covered her arms around her body, shivering a bit as she was getting used to it.

They would spend time together as they had fun splashing each other and swimming around. About an hour later, all but Odd started to leave the pool. "Jeremy, I'm going to stay here a bit. I want to swim around more." Odd said at Jeremy as he started to climb out. He wanted to see if he could levitate the water after they left. "Alright Odd. Join us at the factory later. I want to see if X.A.N.A is preparing for something." Jeremy said as he left with Aelita and Ulrich.

As the other Lyoko Warriors left Odd alone, he looked around to make sure had was really alone, as he wanted to keep this strange powers to himself. After he found no one was there, besides him, he started to lift his arms and raised his hands as he tried to focus on raising more and more of the pool water. It was a small success as he only lifted partial of the water from the pool. He placed his arms down as the water poured down back to the pool. He wondered if becoming in contact and getting bit by the X.A.N.A controlled shark had made him able to lift the water and able to breath in the water. He decided he should try his luck in Lyoko if he could try to see if he had those powers there, in which he had thought it would be cool to have. It would mean he doesn't always have to worry about running out of arrows from time to time. He decided he was finished and got his shirt back on as he started to leave to the factory.

* * *

About a half an hour, he arrived at the factory where Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita were at. "Hey guys. What have you been doing?" He asked as he arrived in the supercomputer level. "Well, there seems to be a problem in the ice sector, it seems like a tower has activated without alerting me on the computer I had on me. And Yumi's still at her house. So she can't come to us, which isn't a big worry with you and Ulrich here to protect her. Now get to the ice sector and deactivate it."

"Yes, sir." Ulrich said as he and the other two went down the hatch that was near them, taking that since it would be faster to take. Ulrich and Odd took a scanner as Aelita took the last. "Virtualizing Aelita. Virtualizing Odd. Virtualizing Ulrich." He pressed on Aelita's ID card as picked Odd's next and then Ulrich last. Ulrich's and the other warriors were then sent to Lyoko. They would then land and dropped off at the ice sector.

"The tower seems to be due west of your location. There a megatank at the tower already. It's best to get there before any monster gets sent there to stop you." Jeremy mentioned to them, the Lyoko Warriors having taken off to the west to the tower. It took them a few minutes to get to where the tower was at. "Odd you are with me. Aelita, you go ahead when it's down." Ulrich said as he ran off with Odd, leaving her behind.

The Megatank would spot the boys as it started to open as it started to charge it's laser as Ulrich and Odd charged at the Megatank. It sent it's laser to them as Ulrich took his sword, blocking the laser from advancing. "Odd, attack it's eye!" Odd would nod quickly as he raised his arms, shooting out his arrows, which had changed to ice arrows. It only took a few arrows to make the Megatank to be blown. He was happy that his powers in the real world had stayed with him in Lyoko. "Aelita, come quickly! Take this tower down!" Aelita would start to run to the tower where the two boys were at.

It would be a matter of time before the boys would spot two Megatanks coming to their location, coming closer as Aelita was nearly at the tower. "Odd, take the left one. We got to stop them before they get to Aelita. She needs only to get in the tower." Ulrich and Odd would rush toward the Megatanks to prevent the enemies from getting to Aelita. One of the Megatanks started to fire it's lasers at Aelita as Ulrich rushed and held it by blocking it. Odd would then shoot two more ice arrows to the eye of the Megatank, blowing it up. "One down!" The last Megatank fired it's laser to Ulrich, whom was taken by surprise. Ulrich was hit by it as he was sent back to the scanner room.

Aelita would take the distraction that Ulrich and Odd had to do to arrive into the tower. Odd fired his remaining ice arrows to the eye of the Megatank before it would close it self out. It would then blow up as Aelita would arrive at the top of the platform as she held her arm out, a program coming on as it read, "Code Lyoko."

"Tower is deactivated, Jeremy." Aelita would mention as Jeremy worked on getting Aelita and Odd out of Lyoko.

* * *

That night, Jeremy and the others would arrive at the dorm rooms, splitting up to go to their rooms. It was a awesome day for Odd, since he discovered his arrows had changed to ice arrows, which was more powerful thanks to the change. Odd would think as he rested on his bed. He wondered if this was a bonus thanks to X.A.N.A or that it was going to use him later on. He put this aside as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

At Jeremy's room, he would wonder if he was dreaming about Odd's arrows changing to ice arrows when he had fired them to the Megatanks. He wondered if X.A.N.A was changing him and was going to use Odd to attack them soon. He decided to keep an eye on Odd from here on out. He was worried that the other Lyoko warriors would be in danger if this became bad enough.

A/N: Well, how did I do guys? I hope this was great. I know that one of you wanted X.A.N.A to use Odd to attack the others. I promise he will in the next chapter. I will try to do it for you. Who should Odd attack first? Should it be one of his friends or one of the students at the school? Tell me who and I will do it. Plus, tell me anything else you want to tell me. I'll happily take any good idea's from my awesome fans to reviewed my chapters. I want this fanfic to become a good one for everyone that reads this.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Ulrich had left to go get some breakfast as Odd was still asleep. Jeremy would enter into the room as he woken Odd up. "Odd. Wake up." Odd would then turn around, half awake. "What is it?" He said as he raised his body toward him. "I was sleeping." He then rubbed his eyes as he looked at Jeremy. "I wondered what was wrong with your arrows. It looked like they had ice on them. I had been wondering if X.A.N.A had affected you somehow when you had gotten bitten back then." Odd would get up on his two feet as he faced him. "I don't know what you are talking about. My arrows were the same when I was at the ice sector." Odd mentioned as he walked out the door. "Well, I'm going to get some breakfast, okay? See you later." Odd then left as Jeremy was alone in the room. "I'm sure he was different when he was in Lyoko." He told himself as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

As the morning progressed, Odd would then head to his room to play some games as Jeremy met up with Ulrich. "You seen what his arrows were, right, Ulrich?" He asked him, as he was walking besides Ulrich. "Yeah, I did. I thought it was strange his arrows were iced around them. I think it's best to talk to him about it together." Jeremy would nod in agreement as he started to head to Odd's and Ulrich's bedroom. They would soon arrive at the room as Ulrich opened the door. "Huh, it seems like he left the room." Ulrich would say to Jeremy as he closed the room before spotting Odd leaving though a nearby staircase. "Let's follow him to see where he goes." Ulrich said as he sprinted to the staircase Odd had left though.

Minutes later, Jeremy and Ulrich would still be following Odd, watching him go take the path to the sewers. Odd would then open the manhole as he went down it. Ulrich and Jeremy would then follow him down a minute later to not be noticed. Odd was spotted as he was creating a snowball out of the sewer water. He then threw it up in the air as he grinned, stepping onto the water as the top froze when his feet touched the water. "Oh, cool!" Odd said to himself, unaware that he was being spied on Jeremy and Ulrich. "So I was right. Something must be affected in him and he could create water and ice techniques." Jeremy whispered to Ulrich as he hide behind a wall. "We should tell the girls about this." Ulrich said as he went to the ladder with Jeremy, climbing up along with him.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Jeremy and Ulrich went to meet up with Aelita and Yumi at Yumi's house, her parents and brother out of the house for the day. "Aelita, Yumi, you won't believe what we seen with Odd. He seems like he could control water and ice. We seen it at the sewers." Jeremy mentioned as he sat down on a chair as he faced the girls and Ulrich. "We wanted to ask him about his arrows changing in Lyoko when we followed him there. It was a shock to us when we spied on him, doing few different things like snowballs out of the water there and stepping on it as ice formed on contact." Ulrich said to the girls, crossing his arms. Aelita felt surprised as she heard this from them. "So, we all come to a agreement that X.A.N.A is planning to do something to with using Odd like this?" Yumi said as she was walking around the room. "I would guess so. I will prepare a program to delete whatever is in Odd and hopefully before X.A.N.A uses Odd for whatever plan it has for him. It'll take me all night to prepare. Tomorrow we have to do use the program when Aelita goes to a tower." Jeremy said as he got up, starting to head out. "Hopefully, we'll do this before he attacks us under it's control." Jeremy then left to the dorms along with Aelita and Ulrich. It was going to be a long night and morning to prepare.

* * *

The next morning came as Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi were at the entrance of the factory. It was Monday afternoon and they had left school in midday as they waited for Jeremy to come. The plan was to get to a tower in one of the sectors, install the program to wipe Odd's new powers and possible control on him. they waited another ten minutes as Jeremy came up from the manhole that was only a bit away from them. "Hey guys! Okay, let's get into the factory. I think Odd is onto us. He saw me working when he came into my room last night and-" A ice ball flown by them as Odd appeared twenty feet away from the manhole. He was dressed in his normal clothes and he was different, since he had X.A.N.A control over him, his eyes having the eyes of X.A.N.A. He then threw another ball of ice that hit Aelita in her right eye. "Ahh!" She held her right eye in pain. "Guys, get into the factory! I'll hold him off doe as long as I can." Ulrich said as he ran to Odd, sliding and making Odd fall over. Jeremy would then run, holding Aelita's hand as she was still holding her eye. "You better be safe!" Yumi yelled as she ran off with them. "How's your eye, Aelita?" Jeremy asked as they get into the elevator. "Luckily, it's not bleeding or anything." She took her hand off her eye as she got in.

Minutes later, Yumi and Aelita arrived into the scanner room as Jeremy sat on the chair in the supercomputer room. The girls would then arrive into the scanners as Jeremy picked out their ID cards. The girls then arrived into the forest sector as they landed safely. Back at Ulrich and Odd, Ulrich was having a hard time with Odd as Odd would form ice balls every minute and threw it at Ulrich. Ulrich would then punch Odd in the chin as he went down. "I'm sorry, Odd." Ulrich said as he started to head back to the factory. Few seconds later, a ice ball hits Ulrich in the back of his head as he went on his knees. Odd would be seen up as if he wasn't affected at all by Ulrich's punch. He would then freeze him legs so he would not be able to get back the factory to help them.

* * *

Back at the forest sector at the same time, Yumi and Aelita was rushing to a tower that was nearby that Jeremy would have to use to reverse Odd's powers and being controlled X.A.N.A. It would only take minutes to arrive at they spotted the tower they needed. Unknown to Jeremy, Odd would arrive at the factory as he was climbing down the ladder since Jeremy had deactivated the elevator in case Odd planned to use it. "Guys, There's two Krabs guarding the tower. So attack them and get into the factory so we can get this over with!" Jeremy said to them as he was preparing the program on the supercomputer. "Aelita, follow me and get into the tower. I'll destroy them both." She said as she began to run again with her. She then takes her two fans out as she threw them at the Karbs, destroying one of them and missing the other one. Her fans returned to her as she threw her fans agin, destroying the last Krab as Aelita would enter the tower. Aelita arrived into the higher platform. She slammed her hand on the program as it popped up. "Okay. It's done!" Odd would then appear near him as he was forming a ice spear, preparing to throw it at Jeremy, unaware that Odd was in the floor with him. He quickly pressed on the buttons as he then pressed the enter button at the same moment Odd would then throw the spear. It would freeze in midair as the a bright light appeared.

* * *

It was morning that same day, the team being lucky in stopping the attack and X.A.N.A's control of Odd. It would be a matter of time before another attack could occur, but they didn't care,, for it was a daily thing to them.

"Good morning, guys." Odd would say as he arrived in the cafe, sitting down at the table with Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich. They agreed on not saying a thing, since Odd had no memory of what happened to him. "Just perfect." Aelita said happily as she ate. It was a peaceful day and yet another day of school. Another day of not paying attention in school for Odd.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? Should there be another chapter that doesn't include attacks and whatnot from X.A.N.A? I want to continue writing this fanfic. So give me your ideas what chapter 6 should be about!


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning progressed, the Lyoko Warriors had spent their day being at school as they had done their work. During their slow day, Jeremy was checking his computer as he checked on Odd's DNA. It was different as usual. Jeremy would check what was wrong as he found that Odd could have his powers with him. He thought it was weird, since he had to wipe X.A.N.A's control over him, thinking his powers were gone as well. Jeremy would close his computer as he would tell the others.

* * *

Odd was building a paper airplane during math class as he wasn't really paying attention at the work the entire class was doing. He had planned to copy the work after class from Ulrich. He was finished with building the airplane as he held his head as a vision came to him. It was the time when he was being controlled when he attacked the others. He felt guilty attacking his friends, even though he wasn't in control during the time.

The day went pretty fast after that as Jeremy met with Ulrich and the others, besides Odd. "It seems like Odd could have his powers with him still." Jeremy would say as crossed his arms, confused. "I thought we got rid of them when we got X.A.N.A to stop controlling Odd." Aelita said as she was starting to worry. "It seems like the control over him will never happen again, but it seems like his powers remained in his DNA." Jeremy then said to Aelita, trying to make her worry less. "We should talk to Odd at the factory, to make sure nobody hears us, just in case." Aelita said as she looked at them. Jeremy called Odd to the factory, since he wanted to see if Odd still could use his powers he gained from X.A.N.A.

About twenty minutes later, Jeremy and the other Lyoko Warriors would meet up at the factory. Odd wondered what Jeremy had called him for. Maybe it was about the X.A.N.A controlling him, he had been thinking ever since he gained that vision shortly before. As Jeremy got there with the other, Odd was worried what would happen, not really knowing what Jeremy had wanted from him. "Jeremy, why did you call me over here for?" Odd would ask him as he bit his lip. "Can you focus a snowball in your hand and throw it? Just do it." Jeremy said to him as he crossed his arms. Odd would node, not really understanding what Jeremy wanted really. *she started to focus his energy on his hand as he started to form a snowball. "What the?" Odd would say as he saw the snowball form in his hand.

"Odd, we need to tell you something." Ulrich would say. "You was controlled by the X.A.N.A and you could control water and ice still. You then attacked us when you was being controlled by it." Odd's eyes widen up, his vision was true about attacking his friends. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry for what happened." Odd said as he started to freak out a bit. "You wasn't yourself, Odd. X.A.N.A was controlling you. And we managed to stop it and set you free from it's control." Jeremy said to Odd, hoping to make him settle down. Odd would soon settle down as he looked at the Lyoko Warriors. He started to smile lightly. "I'm glad to know, guys." He said as he nodded. "How about we have some snow in here?" Odd offered to the guys and girls. "I like that idea, Odd. Hopefully, this will make us forget what has been happening lately." Aelita said happily as she smiled. Odd would start to make it snow inside the factory. It took a while for a few inches to come in the factory. "Let's have some snowballs!" Aelita said happily as she started to make some snowballs, throwing them at Yumi and the others.

* * *

As the hours pass, everyone was having fun throwing snowballs and making some snow angels. They were glad to have some fun after what had happened with Odd. They did not mind that he could keep the powers he gotten. After they start to head back to the dorm rooms, Jeremy would turn around and face Odd. "Odd, you have to keep your powers to only us." Odd nodded, agreeing with him. "You know you can count on me." Odd said as they split up and head to their own dorm rooms. It was a great day and another day tomorrow to have fun with his powers. He thought what he could do with his powers as he lays on his bed, his eyes looking at the wall. Making the ice slippery for Sissi would be fun and laughable to see. But what else should he do? He closed his eyes as she went to sleep. He hoped to think of new things to do with his powers in the morning.

A/N: Even though this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, enjoy. I really tried to write more and more, but I tried my best. Also, do you think Odd and Aelita should fall in love or something in the next chapter? I been thinking about it and I want to hear your ideas about this? Should I go with it? Or any other pairings I should go with too?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came quick as it was after school already. Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich met up outside of school as they were planning what could do now. Aelita nd Yumi went to the movies together, leaving the boys all alone in the school years. "What should we do?" Odd said as he crossed his arms, hoping for an answer. Ulrich was drinking some water as Jeremy looked up from his laptop. "I guess we could go play some games at the arcade." Jeremy offered to them. "That would be great!" Odd said as he nodded.

A little while later, all three of them arrived at the place. They had some money with them so they could simply play a while before having to return back to the school. It was a nice day to do this, since they needed a break from school work. The boys went to different sections of the arcade, paying for the coins and placing into them in the games they had wanted to play.

A short while later, Odd had ran out of coins as he went to see what Ulrich and Jeremy were playing. Ulrich was playing a fighting game with Jeremy, whom was getting beaten in. Jeremy wasn't that much of a gamer in the arcades. Odd couldn't blame him for that, since Jeremy was always doing school work and busy with X.A.N.A. Minutes later, Ulrich won the game against Jeremy as he turned around to see Odd. "Hey, Odd. I'm glad we went here. It's fun, being able to play games once in a while." He said as he nodded.

* * *

An hour later, the boys returned to the school dorms, Odd and Ulrich went to their room. Odd would then take out a deck of cards. "Ulrich, want to play a game of cards?" Odd offered to him, waving the cards to him. Ulrich nodded as he sat down next the desk to play. "Sure, a few games won't hurt, unless we're betting on stuff." He said as Odd started to shuffle the cards. "We're not going to bet our stuff." Odd said as he handed him a few cards. Sometime later, Odd would win half of the time as Ulrich win the rest with him. It was fun to enjoy a day with friends.

"So, how are you doing with Yumi? Still in love with her?" Odd laughed as he continued to hold his cards in his hands. "What? Pfft, no." He said as he placed down his cards on the desk. "Fold." Ulrich said as he did that. "Fold? I thought we were playing Go Fish!?" Gah!" He threw his cards in anger. "We should get some sleep." Odd then jumped onto his bed as he turned the lights off. "Alright then." Ulruch said as he went to his bed.

* * *

The next morning came as Odd and Jeremy woken up, it was another day, another boring day doing school work. Odd never liked doing his work sometimes, but he had to, for his grades to be good enough to stay in there. He then went to the cafe to eat and meet up with the others. He would then arrive as Jeremy and Ulrich was at a table. Yumi and Aelita were together at another table, talking to each other and spending time together. It was normal for them to do this, since they were the only two females in the group. As Odd got his food, he would sit with the boys as he sat down. "Hey guys." Odd mentioned as he started to eat his food. "Morning Odd." Jeremy said as he closed his laptop. It was a slow morning for all them, since they got to work on projects for their classes. Odd was lucky to have Jeremy and Ulrich in the classes he had projects in. He was very lucky to be paired to both to help him work on them.

As the day went, Odd and the boys were able to complete most of their work for the classes for the projects. They had planned to go out to eat something after school was finished for the day. As the day had finished, Odd would offer to go get some sandwiches from a good shop he known about. Odd and the others would start to head to the said shop to get some sandwiches. "I hope this place is good as you said, Odd." Jeremy said as he ordered himself a sandwich. Ulrich and Odd would soon do the same as they payed for them before waiting at a table for the food to be given to them. "I'm lucky to be paired with you guys." Odd said as their food came, grabbing his own sandwich for him. "Where would you be if we weren't with you?" Jeremy laughed as he ate his sandwich.

A/N: Again, this chapter is short like the last one. I'm thinking of having a new fan fiction for Odd x Aelita and then for Jeremy x Aelita since some people like or didn't like Odd x Aelita. Would that make the people who wanted those pairing happy? I hope that we can agree on this since I don't want to get bad reviews on this fan fiction. I kinda want to end this fan fiction soon enough. How many chapters is up to the reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed by with no attacks or threats of any kind by X.A.N.A. The Lyoko Warriors did their nomad things. Odd ate food and just played around, making airplanes using paper. Ulrich and Yumi practiced using their fighting together. Aelita and Jeremy spent most of their time developing new programs for the Warriors to use. It was just a typical school and weekend for them. It would be a matter of time before X.A.N.A attacked again.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich arrived in their class, which was being held in a lab in the building. "I wonder what Aelita and Jeremy making with all those new programs." Odd said as he sat down on a chair. "I wonder too, but they kept it a secret for the past week." Ulrich said back to him as he sat next to him. "It's only mostly completed, Aelita said to me." Ulrich continued to say, as the work would be given to them. It would take them most of the class time for Ulrich and Odd to finish their work. A alarm would ring as the kids gotten up. "What's going on?" One of the students mentioned. "students, please calm down and exit the school. There seems to be a fire going on." The teacher said as he started to walk the students out the school. "Ulrich, X.A.N.A might be behind this. Get Yumi and the others to the factory. I'll get the fire down until help gets here." Odd said as he ran toward the fire was at. Luckily, there wasn't anyone to stop or notice him when he was running toward the fire.

* * *

Ulrich had gotten the others as they went to factory. Odd was busy fighting the fire with his ice abilities as help was starting to come. "Odd was right, X.A.N.A had sent a fire to the school to harm us. We're lucky everyone gotten out." Jeremy said as he went to the supercomputer. "I'm glad Odd's trying to keep the fire to a safe distance in case anyone didn't get out in time." Aelita said. Sometime later, the Aleita, Ulrich and Aelita would arrive in the scanner room as they entered the scanners, teleporting into the ice sector when Jeremy selected their ID cards. "There seems to be three Megatanks. One is arriving to you. More of them are likely to come if you waste time." Jeremy said to them.

Ulrich and Yumi nodded as they took their weapons out, preparing for the Megatank to arrive. A minute later, the Megatank came as it fired it's laser at Aelita as Ulrich blocked the attack. Yumi then threw her fans at the exposed Megatank. They started to run to the tower before more of them could arrive.

* * *

Back at the school, Odd had stopped the fire from getting around as help came. He would start to run to the factory to help his friends. Back at the factory, two of the Megatanks rolled to them as one of them went to Aelita, nearly running her over as she barely dodged the attack. Megatank opened as it started to prepare it's attack. Yumi threw her fan as it blown up. The other Megatank ran over Ulrich as he was sent back to the scanner room. Yumi would threw her other fan as the last Megatank prepared to attack Yumi, blowing up as her fan hit it's eye. "Okay, Aelita, get to the tower!" Yumi yelled as Aelita started to run toward the tower. A laser hits Yumi in the back as it was reveled to be a fourth Megatank. "Yumi!" Aelita yelled as she continued to run. It was all up to Odd to come in and protect her.

At the same time, back at the scanner room, Odd had arrived at the same time Yumi was hit by the Megatank. "Odd, get in there and protect her! You are the only one that can protect her right now." Jeremy said as he picked Odd's ID card and sent him to the sector. Odd then rushed off to the tower, where the last Megatank and Aelita were at. When Odd was sent to the ice sector, his clothes on Lyoko changed. His cat jumpsuit was a blue and purple and had a snowflake instead of Kiwi on the middle of it. Odd didn't pay attention as he was heading to Aelita.

Aelita was dodging the Megatanks lasers as Odd had gotten there. "Laser arrows!" He yelled as he shot three ice arrows at the eye of the Megatank. "Aelita, get to the tower, now!" He yelled at her as she rushed to the tower, entering it and rushing to the top of the platform. she then pressed the program as, "Code Lyoko" appeared on it. "Okay, done." She said as Jeremy actives the Back To The Past program.

* * *

Back at the supercomputer, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich had left as Aelita and Jeremy were there. "I feel like X.A.N.A is planning something dangerous that could harm us." Aelita said to Jeremy as she sighed. "We're going to prevent it from doing so. Don't worry Aelita." Jeremy said to her, calming her down. He then continued to finish the programs that will help the Lyoko Warriors fight better with in Lyoko. It would be a matter of time before he tells what they are to the others.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not being here and not ****posting any chapters lately. But here we go. I hope you review new ones over the days. **


	9. Chapter 9

As Aelita was sleeping, she started to dream about her time with her parents. It wasn't normal for her to have a flashback about them, since it had been a years since she last been with them. She always wondered what would life would be if they stayed together.

* * *

**_Flashback. _**

_It was a normal peaceful morning as Aelita was with her mother. Her father was working early and had left. She was around six years old at the time. She was enjoying her time with her mother as she was resting on her lap. She loved being with her as they spent time together, reading books or walking around and enjoying the place. "I love you, mother." Aelita would say every while when they got to rest. "I love you too, Aelita." The mother would say back as she kissed her forehead and hugged her lovingly. Aelita always enjoyed getting loved by her mother and father. They spent their morning together before they went back to the house. The mother would __prepare some food for her as she had brought it to her. "Aelita, here. Please eat." The mother said as she handed to her. _

_Later that night, the father arrived back at the house as he picked Aelita up and gave her a hug. I miss you, Aelita." He said as he kissed her head. "I love you." He said to her as he sat her down. He then went to the mother and gave her some kisses. Aelita then went to her room with Mr. Punk in her hands, since she didn't want to see her parents make out. _

_Aelita sat in her room, reading one of her books that she had scattered around. Mr. Punk was on her bed as she had left him there. The mother went to Aelita's room as she picked her off and placed her on the bed. "It's time to go to bed, my sweetheart." The mother said as she kissed her forehead once again as she placed her blanket on her body. "Goodnight, mommy." Aelita said as she closed her eyes, going to sleep with Mr. Punk in her hands. _

_The next morning came as Aelita woken up. She then hurried off to her parents bedroom as she jumped up and landed next to her mother. The father had to leave again in the night because something was wrong back to his work and had to fix it. "Good morning mother!" Aelita said as she gave her mother a hug. "Good morning, Aelita. how did you __sleep?" The mother asked as she kissed her forehead. "It was great." She said happily as she got her kiss. "I love you forever! And father too!" She said as she smiled to her. She was glad to be with them everyday. Aelita then hugged her mother as she stayed next to her mother. She didn't want to leave the bed, since it was too nice to leave. _

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

Aelita woke up and prepared to get ready to meet up with the others. Aelita surely had missed being with her mother and father. She still loved them, but she missed them more. She wondered where her mother was. Was she safe? If so, where is she now? She thought to herself as she met up with Jeremy in his room.

"Good morning, Jeremy." She said to him as she sat on his bed. "Oh, good morning, Aelita. How did you sleep?" He asked her as he was typing on his computer. "It was née, I guess. I had a dream with my parents in it." She said to him as she lays her head on his pillow. "Oh really? I'm sure you missed them very much." Jeremy said. Aelita nodded. "I do. I wonder where my mother is too. I miss them very much. It's been so long since I last saw and spoke to them." Aelita said as she got up. "Well, we should meet up with the others." She continued to talk as he walked out his room. "And how are the programs?" She asked him. "Well, I should be able to finish them today if I'm lucky." Jeremy said to her as he gotten up as well and hurried off out the door. "I hope we can surprise the others with the programs. I'm sure they'll like it." Aelita said as she walked with him. "I hope they do, Aelita."

**A/N: This is important. What should the programs Jeremy is making for the Lyoko Warriors be? It's up to you readers and reviewers. The more ideas for each Lyoko Warrior, the better. I want to read what you all got to say. And I got an idea for all you people. Should I include Aelita's mother in one of the future chapters and have a mother/daughter ****reunion? I want people to agree this I so want to do it. **


	10. Chapter 10

The next two days went fast as Jeremy, Odd and the others had class together. They were going to go on a trip to a lab nearby their school. Jeremy and Aelita couldn't wait to go there, since they were happy to go. In the next hour, they and the entire class had gotten to the lab led by Jim and the teacher of the class.

Odd and Ulrich were partners as well as Aelita and Jeremy. Yumi was partnered with some other classmate as they were traveling around. Aelita and Jeremy wondered up ahead with the other kids as Ulrich and Odd were behind. "This is so boring." Odd said to Ulrich. "I want to use my powers to ease my boredom." Odd continued to talk as they followed the other kids. "Be careful, Odd. Someone could take you and try to take tests on you here." Ulrich responded back to him.

Back at Jeremy and Aelita, they were talking as they were in front of the other kids. "I found that Odd's ID card changed. His clothes changed. Now it's different colors and a snowflake appeared on the shirt. I think changes are still in affect. But it's not getting bad, which is good for us and him." Jeremy said to Aelita as he nodded. "I understand. I hope it never does get bad." Aelita said to him.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich stayed behind as they went to a different area. The students could now go to different areas in one area as long as they never left the lab. That's what the teacher said to them. Odd went out the door as Ulrich followed him Odd then started to create a snowball as he grinned. "I'm so glad I could keep my powers." He said to Ulrich as they walked down the hall.

It took a minute before a lady grabbed Odd. "Hey, let go of me!" Odd said as he started to scream. He had screamed so loud, an ice bomb started to form between him and the lady as it exploded, causing the woman to fall back. Odd then looked over at the woman to see that she was frozen barely, but still alive. She was lucky that the ice wasn't formed all over then took Odd's hand and hurried him back to the lab where the class was at. "That was close!" Ulrich said to Odd as they walked back to the class. "I hope she doesn't remember you ever." Ulrich continued to say to him as they arrived.

* * *

Back at the lab a few minutes before the what happened with Odd and the lady, Aelita and Jeremy was busy looking and doing their own thing in the lab. Aelita would then look around for a bit in tiredness as she had saw a lady with pink hair. "Strange." She said to herself. She wondered how the woman got her pink hair. She then thought if she had saw her somewhere before. She then started to walk to the pink haired lady.

"Hello, miss." She said to the woman. "How may I help you, miss?" The woman responded nicely. "You have pink hair like I do. How did you get it like that?" Aelita said to her as she asked the question. "Oh? I was born with it." the woman said to Aelita. "What's your name?" The woman asked Aelita. "I'm Aelita. And what's yours?" Aelita responded with a smile. "Well, I'm Anthea." She responded to Aelita. Aelita nodded as she thought to herself. Her mothers name was Anthea. She wondered if she was her mother when Anthea waved her hand in front of her. "Aelita, wake up." Aelita then looked up, having woken from her thoughts. "You know I always missed you." Anthea said as she hugged her. "Mother? Is that really you?" Aelita asked her. She really wanted to know if she was her mother. "Yes. I promise you that I am." Anthea said to her as she kissed her forehead.

"I want you to come out of your school in a few days and spend some time together." Anthea said to her daughter with a loving smile. "I will, mother." She happily responded to her as she started to walk back to the Jeremy. Aelita was so happy that she was lucky to see her mother. It was surprising to see her. "Jeremy. guess what. I think I saw my mother." She said to him happily. "I wonder why she's woking here and never saw you." Jeremy said to himself as Aelita was not paying attention to him.

* * *

In the next hour, the entire class had went back to school. Odd and Ulrich had made it out without anyone, but the woman they met. finding out Odd's powers. they had lucked out that there were no cameras or anyone than them at the area the ice bomb went off. Aelita was still happy and was wondering what she and her mother will do soon.

**A/N: I know, this chapter as well as the last few are under 1,000 words each. But that's how much I could do without doing shorter ones. Well, I'll make the 11 chapters with it mostly being Aelita and Anthea. The rest will be up to you. I'm still waiting for what programs should be about. I got one that the Hit Points should be ****increased, which I will do. But I still need more ideas from other people. And those who want Odd's clothes on Lyoko to change and whatnot, it already happened. Check chapter 8. I did it, no worries. So, give me ideas for the next chapter of what the girls ****should do since I have no idea what they should do. What should the chapters 12 to 14 be about? I'm leaving it up to you for now. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was the afternoon of the next day as Aelita would await for her mother, Anthea. It would be sometime before her mother would come to the area. Her mother was dressed in her normal clothing as she arrived at the spot where Aelita was at.

"Hello, mother." Aelita would say to her as she smile happily. she was happily to see again. "Hey, Aelita." she said with a smile on her face. She was glad to spend time with her mother. Anthea had started to guide Aelita to the mall as Anthea held her hand. Aelita had missed being her mother. It had been so many years since she held her hand. She had surely missed it, much like everything else before then. They had planned to go to the mall overnight. Aelita had agreed to going along with her and they would go to a few shops before they would split up.

* * *

For the next hour, they would go to a few shops, spending their time around and buying some clothes. They enjoyed being together as they had shopped. Aelita was glad she could be with her mother more and more. She still missed being with her father, though. The day goes fast as they split up, having spent most of the day together.

Back at the school, Aelita would arrive at the school dorms where Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Yumi where in Jeremie's room. They had a deck of the cards on the table. as Aelita would come, she smiled happily as she watched them. "Hey, guys." She said as she sat down. "Hey, Aelita." Jeremy said as he looked at her. "I'm sure your day with your mother was perfect." Odd mentioned as he looked at his cards. "Go fish." Yumi would say to the others. "Since when did we agree to "Go Fish"?" Odd said as he placed his cards down. "I thought we were playing poker." He continued to say.

"I thought we were playing Spades." Ulrich said to the others. "Jeez. I thought we were playing Double Solitaire." Jeremy said as he placed his cards down. "How long as this been going for?" Aelita would ask her friends as she sighed. "Ever since we started to play a few hours ago. This would happen every while." Odd would get up as he went to the door. "Well, I'm going to bed to sleep. You coming, Ulrich?" He asked him as he was at the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Ulrich would then stand up and follow Odd to their dorm room. Yumi would then leave right after them since she had no reason to stay in the room at the moment. Aelita was the only on in the room with him.

"Must be stressful today, huh?" Aelita said as she closed her eyes. "You're right about that. But we're used to that, I guess." Jeremy said as he put the cards away. X.A.N.A was not attacking lately. This was the best for them. The Lyoko Warriors were tired of battling. But if they stopped, then who would protect the people? The army? The government. It was truly up to them to keep the secret to themselves and not get spied on by anyone or anything. X.A.N.A would try anything to attack the warriors or anyone else. It wold do anything of the sorts to take over the world. The Lyoko warriors were counted on,even if they have to do keep the world from knowing what they have been doing for sometime.

* * *

**A/N: This is short, I know. So don't say it in the reviews or I'll start to delete any regarding to this. I haven't posted any chapters over the days since I was busy with school and my video games. I also felt like I'm adding so many different things to this Fan fiction story. So I might continue on making different ones starting after this unless I ****don't. I'm also going to take in requests for my next fan fiction for Code Lyoko. There will also be other fan fictions like Hunter x Hunter or any other cartoon or anime people want me to write on. so leave an idea for a new story for anything. I'll happily take them in. **


End file.
